Ludwig
by snapounette
Summary: Lucius inscrit Zoé à Durmstrang, en la faisant passer pour un jeune homme. Elle rencontrera Viktor qui sera un soutient pour découvrir le secret très particulier de sa naissance, puis pour s'engager dans la guerre, contre les opinions de son sauveur.
1. Bienvenue à Durmstrang

**Bonjour! Voici une fic' que j'ai commencée à écrire il y a longtemps et que je n'avais encore jamais publiée. Je le fais maintenant, escomptant que quelques reviews encourageantes me guideront vers son achèvement. J'ai déjà écrit plusieurs chapitres, je pense donc publier une fois par semaine, les premiers chapitres me donnant une certaine avance. **

**Le résumé que j'ai fait en accueil ne me paraît pas excellent, mais c'est difficile de faire autrement sans tout raconter... Je verrai plus tard si j'en trouve un plus accrocheur. Sachez en tout cas que si le fil principal de l'histoire concerne Ludwig, d'autres personnages de JK Rowling prennent une place importante dans cette fic, notamment Lucius Malefoy, Severus Snape et Remus Lupin. **

**ATTENTION: Relation homosexuelle sous-entendue... pour l'instant. Donc, homophobes s'abstenir. (C'est la première fois que je met ce genre d'avertissement. J'agis par mimétisme à d'autres auteurs que je lis et qui le font, mais je ne suis pas sûre en fait que ce soit une bonne idée).**

_Ludwig_, Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue à Dumstrang

Igor Karkaroff considérait le jeune garçon assis en face de lui. Maigre, les trais très réguliers et fins, les cheveux blond cendré, de longs cils… Une vraie petite fille ! Il ne l'acceptait dans son école que pour une seule et unique raison : son tuteur légal (ou en tous cas, celui qui se faisait passer pour tel) était extrêmement riche et influent. De plus, il prétendait que ce microbe descendait d'une haute lignée de sorciers. Bien sûr, il s'était révélé impossible de lui faire dire laquelle.

« Et, puis-je vous demander, Lucius, le nom que porte ce jeune homme ?

Ludwig. Ludwig De la Prée.

Il ne porte pas votre nom ?

Non. Il porte son nom d'orphelin… pour l'instant. Je compte bien sûr sur votre entière discrétion sur ce point.

Bien sûr. »

Évidemment. La menace était à peine déguisée : si quiconque venait à apprendre que ce Ludwig était orphelin et avait été amené par le Pater Familias Malefoy, Igor Karkaroff pouvait dire adieu à sa situation de directeur, ses entrées dans le monde et au reste.

« Bien. Dans ce cas : bienvenue à Durmstrang monsieur De la Prée. Voici votre emploi du temps, un plan de l'école et la clef de votre chambrée. Allez en cours à présent. Quant à vous mon cher ami, je serais ravi de vous avoir à ma table pour le dîner de ce soir. »

En regardant son nouvel élève sortir de son bureau, le directeur pensa : « il va se faire bouffer tout cru »

* * *

Elle se rendait aux toilettes. Elle avançait lentement dans les couloirs sombres de l'école. Un mois qu'elle était là, et elle ne s'était toujours pas habituée à la pénombre des lieux. Elle avançait presque à tâtons, laissant sa main glisser sur la pierre froide du mur. Soudain, elle les entendit. Elle entendit les voix étouffées de ces trois élèves de dernière année. Toujours les mêmes, qui prenaient plaisir à la tourmenter. Parce que sa silhouette était fine, parce que ses trais étaient doux et ses cheveux trop fins. Parce que malgré ce déguisement, elle ne serait jamais virile et que ses poings se brisaient lorsqu'elle rendait un coup.

« Hé ! Mais c'est notre Loulou, Ludwig !

Ouaip. Notre petit loup tout blond… »

Une main se posa sur son épaule et la força à se retourner. Le jeune homme qui se tenait à présent devant elle mesurait un bon mètre quatre-vingts et était deux fois large comme elle. Il la poussa dans les toilettes et commença à lui caresser la joue. Elle repoussa sa main d'une claque sur le poignet, mais il lui saisit alors fermement le menton. Les deux acolytes du géant ricanaient tandis que celui-ci collait ses lèvres à celles de sa proie et qu'elle le frappait de toute la force de ses petits poings inutiles. Il était bien trop fort pour elle et au lieu de s'éloigner, il passa son autre main sous la petite culotte et lui agrippa la fesse.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Le géant lâcha Ludwig qui se précipita vers un coin pour s'y réfugier. Recroquevillée sous le lavabo, elle vit un des élèves de première année menacer le géant de sa baguette. Les deux complices du géant étaient partis, sous les rires de quatre autres première année ravis d'avoir pu leur faire pousser des oreilles d'âne avant qu'ils ne tournent dans un couloir.

« Viktor ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

…

Allez quoi ! Je ne faisais que m'amuser un peu. Ca ne te tente pas ? Avec lui, pas besoin de beaucoup d'imagination pour penser serrer une sirène…

Sors d'ici ! »

Ce n'était pas Viktor qui avait répondu, mais un de ses amis.

« Tu nous dégoûtes. Sors avant que… »

Le géant venait de décocher un coup de poing magistral au dénommé Viktor qui, sonné, vacilla quelque peu avant de s'asseoir. Mais un sort que Ludwig ne comprit pas jaillit et envoya le boxeur contre le mur opposé du couloir. A demi sonné, il regarda celui qui venait de lancer le sort, puis Viktor. Il se leva, puis partit en ayant pris soin de cracher par-terre. Les cinq « sauveurs » s'adressèrent des regards entendus, puis quittèrent les toilettes à l'exception de Viktor.

Il s'était relevé et s'était tourné vers Ludwig. Il fit un pas en avant.

« Tu peux sortir maintenant, ils sont partis.

…

Viens ! Donne-moi ta main. »

Après un instant d'hésitation et de silence (on n'entendait que le plop plop du robinet qui fuyait), Ludwig tendit la main et se laissa relever par Viktor. Une fois debout, elle continuait de trembler. Viktor ôta sa cape et voulu la poser sur les épaules de son vis à vis, mais celui-ci recula.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Ludwig. Ludwig De la Prée.

De la Prée… pas très couleur locale comme nom. D'où viens-tu ?

…

Où habitent tes parents ? Tu vis chez eux le reste du temps ?

…

D'accord Ludwig, garde tes secrets, je garderai les miens. Bonne soirée. »

Ludwig vit alors Viktor s'éloigner et dans un élan qu'elle même ne comprit pas bien, elle le rattrapa et se cramponna à son bras. Tête baissée, elle murmura :

« Merci.

De rien. Allons, nous n'allions pas laisser ces porcs te… Enfin… Faire ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire. Mais ils ne sont pas les seules brutes de cette école, et avec ton physique… Si tu acceptais seulement un peu d'amitié, tu ne serais plus seul, tu serais protégé. Mais depuis un mois que tu es là, tu t'entêtes à rester seul, tu t'enfermes dans le silence dès que quelqu'un t'adresse la parole. Pourquoi ?

…

C'est de ça dont je veux parler. Je te pose une question légitime et tu baisses la tête. Pourquoi tu te tais ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'en parler, tu ne veux pas en parler ? C'est quoi le problème ?

S'il te plait, ne m'en veux pas.

Pourquoi je t'en voudrais. Le seul qui en souffre pour l'instant, c'est toi.

Alors tu veux bien que l'on soit amis ? Même si je ne te parle jamais de ma famille, ou d'où je viens, ou même de qui je suis ? Acceptes-tu de ne jamais poser de questions lorsque je ne dis rien sur un sujet ?

Oui. Mais tu finiras par m'en parler sans que j'aie besoin de te le demander.

Ah ! tu crois ?

Oui, un jour. Quand tu me feras confiance.

…

Promet moi seulement une chose : quand quelque chose te tracasse qui n'a rien à voir avec le sujet dont tu ne dois pas parler, tu nous en parles.

Oui. »

Faire confiance. Mais elle faisait déjà confiance à quelqu'un. La seule personne qui savait que Ludwig de la Prée était une fille.


	2. Confidences

**Chapitre 2 : Confidences**

Trois ans plus tard, par un bel après midi de début novembre.

« Alors Ludwig, qu'est-ce que tu… »

Viktor Krum venait d'entrer en tornade dans la chambre. Au début de leur seconde année, Ludwig avait demandé à changer de chambre et partageait désormais celle de Viktor et trois de ses amis. Le nouvel arrivant, quoique trop studieux selon ceux-là, s'était assez rapidement intégré au groupe. Il avait laissé ses cheveux pousser et ils se déversaient en un long catogan souple le long de son dos. Ses trais fins, ses yeux doux et sa silhouette élancée lui valait l'admiration de la plupart des sœurs des élèves de Dumstrang. Personne ne l'avait percée à jour. Pour tout le monde, elle était un jeune garçon, peut-être un peu trop efféminé. Depuis un an, elle prenait une potion qui rendait sa voix plus grave. Elle prenait garde que la coupe de ses vêtements ne révèle pas une morphologie purement féminine. Pour satisfaire sa coquetterie, elle avait adopté un look dandy que venait compléter une canne obligeamment offerte par Lucius à l'occasion du dernier Noël. Elle comprimait sa poitrine sous une bande (plus souple et surtout discrète que le corset) qui la gênait parfois pour respirer…au début. Mais elle avait travaillé son endurance pendant les grandes vacances, et combinés avec des séances d'apnée, ces exercices lui avaient permis de compenser ce handicap. Grâce à tout cela, personne ne se doutait de rien. Mais ce jour là :

« Viktor, mais tu ne frappes jamais avant d'entrer ?

-…

- Viktor ?

- Tu… Tu es… Une fille ? »

Réalisant soudain sa nudité, Ludwig s'empressa de fermer magiquement la porte et de la verrouiller. Elle se retourna ensuite et continua à enrouler sa bande tout en demandant à Viktor de garder le secret absolu sur ce qu'elle allait lui dire ensuite.

« _Fidelitas_… Voilà, ainsi rien de ce que tu diras ne sortira de cette pièce.

- Merci. Tu veux bien me passer une chemise, s'il te plait. Et assied toi.

- Après ce que je viens de découvrir, il est peu de choses qui puissent encore me surprendre tu sais.

- Sans doute. Mais c'est assez long. »

Viktor s'assit.

« Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser qu'il y aura des trous dans mon histoire. Non pas que je souhaite encore te cacher quoi que ce soit, mais parce que, moi-même, je ne connais pas toute l'histoire. En effet j'ai été élevée dans un orphelinat et tout ce que je sais de ma famille, de ma naissance, c'est Lucius Malefoy qui me l'a raconté ou montré dans ses souvenirs, lorsqu'il est venu me chercher avant de m'inscrire ici. Je voudrais, s'il te plait, que tu ailles là-dedans. Ce flacon contient l'un de ces souvenirs. Lucius me l'a donné. Il m'a donné un flacon pour chacun des souvenirs qu'il m'a montrés. Je devrais sans doute les mettre dans une même pensine un jour et les regarder tous ensemble pour essayer d'y établir une cohérence, mais j'avoue que je n'en ai pas encore eu le courage. Tiens. Je pense qu'il est plus simple de te montrer que d'expliquer. À vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout compris. »

Quelques quinze années auparavant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ? »

Lucius venait d'interrompre son ami, Severus Rogue, qui lui jeta un de ces regards noirs dont il avait le secret.

« Quelque chose d'important

La seule chose importante aura lieu demain soir.

Pour toi oui. Mais pour moi, ce que je fais ce soir est tout aussi important…C'est presque fini.

Tu cherches encore à améliorer la potion Tue-Loup ? » demanda le jeune homme blond d'un ton exaspéré en considérant les divers ingrédients et chaudrons sales qui s'éparpillaient sur la paillasse du laboratoire familial.

« Non, c'est autre chose. Je peux avoir un de tes cheveux, s'il te plait ?

Tiens

Merci »

Lucius regarda son vis-à-vis plonger son cheveu dans le chaudron qui se trouvait devant lui. Son regard tomba ensuite sur un vieux manuscrit.

« Archibald Malefoy, an de grâce 503, _De l'échec des potions de fécondité_ ». Lucius comprit soudain ce qui se passait dans son laboratoire depuis plus de deux mois.

« Tu es fou Severus. Personne n'a jamais réussi !

La potion Tue-loup non plus n'avait jamais été réussie.

Personne n'avait jamais essayé de la réussir, nuance !

Elle a déjà été réussie, une fois, même si c'était par accident. Et puis modifier une potion est bien plus simple que de l'élaborer entièrement. Cela fonctionnera ! »

Il avait hurlé ces deux derniers mots. Il savait bien que ce qu'il venait de dire au sujet des potions était faux. Pourtant, il fallait que cela fonctionne. S'obligeant au calme, il saisit une petite boîte dont il sortit un cheveu noir de jais qu'il lâcha lui aussi dans le chaudron, avec un air à la fois de dégoût et de résignation.

« Cela doit fonctionner ! »

Il était de toute évidence à bout de nerf. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant.

« Pourquoi avoir mis un de mes cheveux ?

J'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que les données contenues dans les cheveux des deux parents ne suffisent pas : il y a toujours une perte. Même à supposer que chacun d'entre eux plonge l'intégralité de son système capillaire dans le chaudron. Il faut donc intégrer des données provenant d'une autre source. De deux autres personnes, des sortes d'oncles éloignés en quelque sorte. Rassure-toi, il ne s'agit que d'un ou deux gènes minimes : personne n'ira crier qu'il y a un petit bâtard Malefoy en liberté.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète… En tout cas pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus à l'heure actuelle. S'Il apprend ce que tu fais, s'Il apprend votre relation, ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire et l'existence de cet enfant…

Il nous tuera, oui j'en ai bien conscience.

Vous tuer ! C'est la version soft : toi il te torturera, lui il le tuera, et l'enfant…

Il le tuera oui. C'est bien pour cela que je fais cette potion maintenant. Je vais le quitter. Ce soir. Mais je ne vais pas le quitter sans lui laisser quelque chose de moi.

Tu as enfin compris que tu ne l'amènerais pas dans notre camp, qu'il ne comprendra jamais ! Un vrai Gryffondor ! C'est déjà ça ! »

Lucius soupira de lassitude. Il savait qu'il ne convaincrait pas cette tête de mule d'abandonner son projet. Il fit tout de même une dernière tentative :

« Et tu penses vraiment pouvoir le quitter juste après lui avoir fait l'amour ?

Il le faudra bien. À ce moment là, je n'aurai plus le choix. »

« Peine perdue » se dit Lucius. Par simple curiosité, il demanda donc :

« Et qui est le deuxième « oncle » ?

J'ai choisi ceux que nous aurions pris pour parrains si les choses avaient été différentes ».

Ressorti du souvenir, Viktor regardait Ludwig avec incrédulité. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'elle, une fille, faisait à Durmstrang.

« Lucius ne m'a jamais dit le nom de mon « deuxième oncle » comme il l'appelle. Severus a fait comme il avait dit et je suis née neuf mois plus tard, à Sainte Mangouste. Seulement ma naissance n'a jamais été enregistrée. Mon autre père était/est (je ne sais même pas s'il est encore en vie) un loup-garou. Le ministère, effrayé à l'idée qu'un petit loup-garou puisse voir le jour alors que Voldemort étendait chaque jour un peu plus son pouvoir, a décidé que je devais mourir. Sans compter que le fait qu'un homme ait pu porter un enfant tenait à coup sûr de la magie noire… C'est un hasard si Lucius se trouvait à l'hôpital ce soir-là. Il a entendu les cris de mon père. Pensant à Severus, il a lancé un sort de confusion aux deux Aurors chargés de me noyer et m'a emmenée dans un orphelinat moldu en France. Enfin, bon, ça c'est la version qu'il m'a donnée. J'ai des doutes sur le « par hasard » et sur le « sort de confusion ». J'ai fait quelques recherches par moi-même et il s'avère que les deux Aurors sont fous aujourd'hui.

Et pourquoi à Durmstrang ? L'école des sorciers en Angleterre, c'est Poudlard, non ? Et en plus elle est très réputée !

Et bien parce que le fils de Lucius est à Poudlard, et il ne voulait pas que l'on puisse faire de rapprochement. Ensuite, parce que le directeur de cette école est, je cite « un vieux débris qui se croit malin à mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres ! » Traduction : il veut cacher mon existence au monde sorcier, ne me demande pas pourquoi : je n'en sais rien, et Albus Dumbledore aurait sans doute fouillé dans mon passé alors que Karkaroff était plus facile à manipuler.

Et pourquoi pas à Beauxbâtons ? Madame Maxime n'a rien d'une fouineuse… Enfin, je crois.

Hors de question que tu ailles dans ce repère de vélanes vénales !

Bonne imitation j'imagine. »

Elle se sentait plus légère d'avoir ainsi tout raconté, d'une traite, sans s'arrêter. Mais elle était assez nerveuse. Viktor avait l'air pensif et elle ne savait pas si cela était dû au choc de la nouvelle ou s'il poussait ses réflexions plus avant. Pour elle, tout ceci était du passé et, si elle était curieuse de savoir certaines choses, elle faisait confiance à Lucius pour les lui dire en temps voulu. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas de Viktor. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, elle décida de changer de sujet :

« Bon et si on allait le lui fêter cet anniversaire à ce cher Cicéron ! On n'a pas mis trois semaines à le préparer pour rien ! »

Viktor regardait la jeune fille. Elle se tenait à la porte, un bras levé, le corps étendu, une position qui normalement aurait dévoilé la pointe des deux petits seins qu'il avait aperçus en entrant. Mais on ne voyait rien et il maudit cette bande. Il lui sourit tout de même et la rejoignit.

« Il y a encore une chose que tu ne m'as pas dite…

Je t'ai dit tout ce que je sais. Il y a des trous, mais moi même…

Tu vas peut-être me faire croire que tu ne connais pas ton vrai prénom ?

Ha ça ! Désolée. C'est Zoé.

Alors, allons-y, Zoé.

Hé pas de gaffe devant les autres, d'accord ?

Oui mam'zelle. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir qui lui fit immédiatement reprendre son sérieux, puis ils allèrent récupérer les cadeaux en devisant gaiement. Il avait compris le message : elle ne lui en voudrait pas de la taquiner quand ils seraient seuls, mais elle ne plaisantait pas quant au secret vis à vis des autres, même de leurs amis les plus proches. Bizarrement, il n'avait aucun mal à assimiler le fait qu'elle soit une fille… Et c'était bien ce qui risquait de lui faire commettre une bévue. Il allait devoir se surveiller. D'un autre côté, il avait maintenant l'assurance qu'elle lui faisait entièrement confiance et ça… il adorait.


	3. Mangemort

**CHAPITRE 3 : « MANGEMORT »**

Durant leur septième année, Ludwig du se montrer plus prudente que jamais. En effet, avec le tournoi des trois sorciers, ils étaient tous à Poudlard pour encourager Viktor. Elle se trouvait donc à proximité de Dumbledore. Mais elle était passée maître dans l'art de dissimuler son identité et ses pensées aussi. Le vieux directeur ne remarqua rien. Son attention était de toute façon bien trop absorbée par la protection de Harry Potter. Cela avait bien aidé Ludwig. Et elle avait passé une assez bonne année. Le climat bien plus clément et les règlements plus souples de Poudlard avaient permis à elle et ses compagnons de chambrée de s'ébattre à leur aise. Le fait que le concierge ne les connaisse pas avait facilité leurs frasques. (Pauvres jumeaux Weasley ! Ils avaient écopé de quelques heures de retenue à leur place... Mais bon, c'est la vie ! Et puis, ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à poser les jalons d'une coopération fructueuse.) Elle avait vu Lucius à plusieurs reprises (au lieu de son unique visite pour son anniversaire et la lettre qu'il lui envoyait habituellement à Noël), et rencontré son fils Drago (état d'esprit exécrable, mais joli derrière… normal, le fils de Lucius). Viktor, lui, avait rencontré « Hermy » (grrr) et surtout elle avait fait connaissance avec l'irascible professeur de potions qu'était devenu son père. Elle n'avait pas osé lui parler (coucou je suis ta fille, je ne suis pas morte et je ne me transforme pas à la pleine lune, comment ça va ? Comment ça deux heures de retenue pour impertinence ?) Elle s'était contentée de l'observer, de faire profil bas quand elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui et de réussir ses potions en cours… Jouer les garçons sans histoire, quoi.

A la fin de l'année, Lucius devint de plus en plus secret. Puis il y eut ces événements étranges. Harry Potter se mit alors à clamer à qui voulait l'entendre que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était revenu à la vie. Viktor le croyait. Il le croyait aussi quand il disait que Lucius faisait partie des Mangemorts. Ludwig, quant à elle, ne savait qu'en penser. Il l'avait bien confiée à un orphelinat moldu, non ? D'un autre côté, il n'avait jamais caché son mépris pour eux… ni pour les « sang-de-bourbe » comme il les appelait. Alors pourquoi l'avoir sauvée, elle qui était à demi loup garou ? Rien de tout cela ne tenait vraiment la route.

Un an plus tard, ayant obtenu ses ASPIC, elle avait ouvert une apothicairerie. Elle avait toujours été relativement douée en potions. Elle avait commencé par vendre les potions curatives les plus courantes et augmentait petit à petit son catalogue au fur et à mesure qu'elle parachevait ses connaissances à l'aide de grimoires qu'elle empruntait à la bibliothèque de Sainte Mangouste (en toute légalité), ou à celle de Poudlard (grâce à des complicités internes établies lors du tournoi). Elle nourrissait parfois un gros chien noir qui grogna après Lucius la seule fois où il vint la voir à la boutique. Viktor passait de temps en temps. De moins en moins souvent. Les nouvelles qu'il donnait était toujours les mêmes : Quidditch, entraînement… Il mentait les trois quarts du temps.

Et puis un jour de juin, elle apprit par les journaux que Harry Potter disait la vérité depuis le début, que Lucius avait été arrêté et qu'il serait bientôt envoyé à Azkaban en tant que Mangemort. Elle ne comprenait pas. Il s'était toujours comporté en « oncle » exemplaire avec elle. Mais il y avait un moment où il lui avait menti. Quand avait-il commencé ? Comment discerner à présent le faux du vrai dans ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Dans ce qu'ils avaient fait tous les deux ? Elle savait qu'il ne lui avait pas menti quant à sa conception : d'abord à cause des souvenirs qui étaient tous clairs. Mais pour le reste ? N'avait il cessé de lui jouer la comédie en feignant de la protéger ? Elle décida d'aller le voir. Cela ne se fit pas sans difficultés. On lui refusa d'abord toute visite sous prétexte qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de sa famille proche. Raison complètement stupide si l'on voulait son avis : qui, plus que la famille proche, serait tenté de l'aider à s'enfuir ? La logique judiciaire lui échappait. Sans Viktor, jamais elle n'aurait pu le voir. Quand elle entra dans la cellule, il la fusilla du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? cracha-t il.

- Je voudrais comprendre…

- Comprendre. Comprendre quoi ? Comprendre qui ? Qui tu es ? Toujours la même question ! Mais ce n'est pas le nom de ton père qui te le dira. Crois-moi : je ne me comprends pas moi-même et pourtant je connais toute ma généalogie depuis la fondation de Poudlard. Comprendre quoi ? Pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi avec toi alors que je suis un Mangemort ? Si je le savais, je ne serais sûrement pas là à l'heure actuelle. Je n'en sais rien. Je ressentais juste un besoin viscéral de t'aider, de te protéger… Et cela va à l'encontre de tout ce que je suis, de tout ce que j'ai toujours été, de tout ce que les Malefoy ont toujours été ! En un mot : cela défie toute logique ! Sans doute une entourloupe de ce cher vieux Severus. C'était cela que tu étais venue comprendre ? »

Une entourloupe de ce cher Severus… Oui. Elle le savait bien. Ne sachant si elle pourrait finalement rencontrer Lucius, elle s'était introduite dans le manoir Malefoy en prenant l'apparence d'un elfe de maison et avait consulté le grimoire d'Archibald Malefoy. Severus l'avait annoté, se doutant que jamais Lucius ne l'ouvrirait. Il avait eu raison : malgré ses soupçons, il ne l'avait visiblement pas ouvert. Il ne savait donc pas que la potion de conception n'avait pas besoin de deux cheveux supplémentaires. En revanche, la potion pour désigner un protecteur si. Et c'était là l'entourloupe : Severus Rogue, maître des potions émérite, avait mêlé les deux potions. Il savait sans doute qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de Lucius un serment inviolable, alors il lui avait un peu forcé la main... Pas très fair-play le daddy s'était-elle dit en découvrant cela.

Pour l'heure, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle était venue chercher ici. Quand elle avait lu les journaux, une foule de questions s'était mise à tourbillonner dans sa tête. Des questions et quelques griefs. Maintenant, elle ne savait plus lesquels. Elle ne reconnaissait même pas le Lucius qu'elle avait connu dans cet homme maigre, le visage défait, les yeux cernés, les joues creuses, le teint gris, en tenue de bagnard et qui lui crachait à la figure. Comment ? C'était cet homme qui l'avait sauvée, lui avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière, que ses parents, au moins l'un d'entre eux, étaient vivants, qui lui avait offert un rat pour qu'elle se sente moins seule durant sa première année à Dumstrang, pour qui elle avait cuisiné sa première tarte au potiron un soir de décembre dans un chalet qu'il lui réservait pour ses vacances de Noël, cet homme qui maintenant lui tenait les bras à lui faire mal et la soulevait à la seule force de sa colère ? Car comment l'homme famélique qu'il était devenu pouvait-il la soulever autrement ? Et ses cheveux ? Où ? On les lui avait coupés... La gorge sèche, elle demanda :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu... as-tu tué ces gens ? Comment as-tu pu devenir Mangemort ? Et mon père est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il... Qu...Que faisais-tu au ministère cette nuit-là ?

-Si ce n'est que ça, tu n'as qu'à lire la presse ! »

Il la relâcha. Elle manqua de tomber Il lui tournait le dos à présent. Un dos voûté. Lucius Malefoy avait perdu toute sa superbe. Lucius Malefoy n'était plus.

« Sors ! »

Elle se retourna à son tour et s'apprêtait à appeler le vieil auror qui servait de cerbère quand il la rappela.

« Attend »

Il la rejoignit et lui tendit un petit pendentif de forme tubulaire.

« Tiens. Un souvenir. Tu y verras tes parents. Les deux. J'ai réduit le flacon pour pouvoir le dissimuler, mais si tu veux récupérer le souvenir, tu dois lui faire reprendre sa taille normale. Achète-toi une jolie chaîne en argent pour le porter.

- Merci !

- De rien. Maintenant, vas t'en. »

Elle obéit. Mais non sans avoir embrassé la joue de son sauveur.

« Je reviendrai »

La porte se referma sur elle. Il entendit ses pas dans le couloir : elle portait des talons hauts.

« Non jolie fée, tu ne reviendras pas, mais c'est gentil d'avoir menti. »

Et son père ? Lucius n'avait pas répondu à la question. Et pourtant, elle savait. « La seule chose importante aura lieu demain soir » « il le tuera » « Tu as enfin compris que tu ne l'amènerais pas dans notre camp, qu'il ne comprendra jamais ! Un vrai Gryffondor ! ». Leur échange dans le souvenir devenait très clair. Elle décida d'aller secouer un peu Viktor pour qu'il parle, qu'il lui raconte un peu ses activités depuis un an et ce qu'il savait de Severus Rogue exactement. C'est à dire qu'elle fit une entrée spectaculaire à laquelle la porte d'entrée ne pu résister. La voyant ainsi dans l'encadrement de sa porte, les trais tirés, le visage fermé, le corps tendu et la main crispée sur sa baguette, Viktor Krum eut peur un instant qu'elle ne se soit laissée entraîner par Malefoy du côté de Voldemort et qu'elle ne vienne le tuer. Il avait même très peur. Cependant, il fut très vite rassuré car elle s'effondra. En larmes. Il la prit dans ses bras. Lui caressa les cheveux un moment et, quand elle commença à être plus calme, la dirigea vers le canapé où il lui fit prendre place.

« Tu veux une tisane ?

Oui. Volontiers. »

Il se leva, alla dans la cuisine et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux mugs remplis d'eau chaude et avec chacun un sachet. Il les posa sur la table et s'assit à côté d'elle. Et là, la tête sur son épaule, elle raconta tout.

« Tu devrais aller voir Dumbledore, déclara-t'il après l'avoir écoutée

-Dumbledore ?

-Oui. Après tout : il a accepté ton père comme professeur à Poudlard et, d'après ce que je sais, il lui fait entièrement confiance. Qu'est-ce que tu risques ?

- À part un refus, voire qu'il me rie au nez ? Sans doute pas grand-chose. Si : qu'il utilise l'occlumencie pour savoir s'il peut me faire confiance. J'imagine sa tête, soit je le bloque, soit il découvre d'où je viens...

-Même s'il ne lit pas tes pensées, on ne cache rien à Dumbledore. En tout cas, pas bien longtemps.

-Pff... »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Elle avait laissé sa tête sur son épaule et finit par s'endormir ainsi. Le lendemain, à sa grande surprise, elle se réveilla dans un lit. Apparemment Viktor l'avait portée jusque là. Il lui avait même enlevé ses chaussures sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Ce n'était donc pas une simple tisane qu'il lui avait servie. Il devait y avoir rajouté un peu de potion de sommeil sans quoi elle se serait réveillée au moins à un moment. Il avait dû beaucoup s'inquiéter pour lui en servir alors qu'elle pouvait la détecter. Quel culot tout de même ! De toute façon, elle s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Et dire qu'à tous les coups c'était même une de celles qu'elle vendait... Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Bizarrement, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur qu'il se soit ainsi inquiété.


	4. Dumbledore

**Voici la suite de cette histoire! Une petite review pour toute remarque positive ou négative sera la bienvenue! (Est-ce que cette fic est seulement lue?)  
**

**Chapitre 4 : « Dumbledore »**

Le lendemain, elle se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, lui offrant ses services pour lutter contre Lord Voldemort. Il suçotait un bonbon au citron en l'observant. Elle s'était avancée jusqu'à n'être qu'à cinquante centimètres du bureau. Elle gratouillait le gosier du phénix qui l'avait accueillie d'un trille joyeux quand elle était entrée. Sans ce trille, elle n'aurait sans doute pas osé tant s'avancer. Disons qu'elle aurait estimé que cinquante centimètres eussent été la bonne distance entre elle et la porte. À vrai dire, à présent, seule la présence de l'oiseau l'empêchait de reculer d'un pas ou deux. Le bureau était empli d'objets autant hétéroclites que précieux ou rares, mais elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'homme qui se trouvait face à elle. Viktor pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait : il avait une tête de vieux fou... « C'est un original, mais il est cool, tu verras ! ». _Désolée mon vieux, mais je reste coincée sur « vieux fou ». Et qui plus est sur vieux fou puissant. Sympathique, je te l'accorde : un fan de bonbons aux citrons et d'astronomie ne peut être que sympathique, mais__il me met mal à l'aise à me scruter comme ça !_

« Pourquoi, mademoiselle, souhaitez-vous m'aider à vaincre Voldemort ? »

La question du vieux directeur la ramena à la réalité.

« Il semble évident que le Ministère de la magie n'arrive à rien. »

L'oiseau lâcha un autre trille qui sembla presque un rire aux oreilles de Ludwig. Mais un phénix peut-il rire ?

« Allons, mademoiselle, vous êtes bonne occlumens certes, mais pas assez pour me dissimuler votre bon sens ! Je me doute bien que vous avez compris cela depuis longtemps. Même si vous exagérez dans vos propos. Ce que je vous demandais, c'est la raison qui vous pousse à vous battre. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait me convaincre de vous faire confiance ?

- Je n'ai rien qui puisse vous prouver ma sincérité. Simplement, l'orphelinat moldu à deux pâtés de maisons de chez moi a brûlé hier. Il n'y a aucun survivant. Le ministre de la magie refuse de mener une enquête parce qu'ils ne sont pas sûrs que ce soit l'œuvre de sorciers et qu'ils n'ont, je cite : « pas de temps à perdre » ! Mais expliquez-moi alors comment, dans un édifice contenant pas moins de cinquante personnes, personne n'ait donné l'alerte ou n'ait même tenté de s'échapper ? Les corps que l'on a retrouvés étaient dans leur lit ! »

_Je serais venue sans ça, mais ça me fait un bon prétexte._

« Je vois... Rassurez-moi : vous n'agissez pas par vengeance personnelle ?

- Je veux juste faire tout ce que je peux pour éviter que cela se reproduise

- Bien sûr, bien sûr... »

Le vieux directeur semblait encore hésiter. Il la scrutait. Elle n'en revenait pas de l'impression de puissance et d'intelligence qui se dégageait de ce vieillard. Il échangea un regard avec son phénix, puis paraissant s'être enfin décidé, il reprit la parole.

« Bien. Ce que je vais vous demander maintenant va sans doute vous paraître étrange, mais faîtes-le. C'est très important. Et quoi qu'il arrive, même si vous n'aviez plus de nouvelles de moi, même si je mourrais, il faut, m'entendez-vous, il faut que vous vous en teniez à ce que je vais vous dire aujourd'hui. Et ne croyez personne qui vous donnerait des raisons de ne pas le faire, quand bien même cette personne n'aurait que de bonnes intentions et ait toujours été de bon conseil. »

Il la regardait maintenant avec encore plus d'attention. Il attendait sa réponse. Si ce n'avait pas été le sorcier le plus puissant du monde à l'heure actuelle, elle aurait cru qu'il appréhendait sa réponse. Or elle doutait qu'il ne lui confiât dès lors une mission qui le mît en péril. Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir accordé déjà toute sa confiance. N'est-ce pas ?

« Le ferez-vous ? »

Nouveau trille.

« Heu... Oui, bredouilla-t-elle. Puis, plus fermement, elle assura : oui, bien sûr.

- Bien. Je veux que vous trouviez un lieu sûr où une personne pourrait se cacher du monde magique pendant plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois Je veux que vous posiez toutes les sécurités nécessaires pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer dans ce lieu hormis vous ou cette personne. Vous avez bien compris ? »

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Il reprit donc :

« Ensuite, aucune magie ne doit en filtrer. En d'autres termes, il faudrait que l'on puisse conjurer un dragon sans qu'aucun détecteur de magie ou sorcier collant son oreille à la porte d'entrée ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit. Est-ce que je suis toujours clair ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Vous ne pourrez pas soumettre le lieu au sort du gardien du secret, car vous n'aurez aucun contact avec la personne concernée avant qu'elle n'aille là-bas, ceci pour des raisons de sécurité évidemment. Moins il y aura de lien entre lui et cette cachette et mieux ce sera. »

De nouveau elle hocha la tête. Elle commençait à être mal à l'aise. Il remettait apparemment la vie de quelqu'un entre ses mains. Pourquoi à elle qu'il ne connaissait pour ainsi dire pas ? Comment pouvait-il savoir si elle en était capable ? Comment pouvait-il lui confier cette tâche alors que, elle le sentait, il tenait beaucoup à la personne dont il était question ?

« Vous en sentez-vous capable ?

- C'est à dire que je n'ai jamais rien tenté de tel... Puis-je demander de l'aide si je sens que cela m'est nécessaire ?

- Je ne pense pas que vous en ayez réellement besoin. Votre magie est bien suffisante. Ne la contenez pas et tout devrait bien se passer. Mais si vous êtes absolument sûre de la personne, oui, vous pouvez vous faire aider... Le temps nous est compté, j'en ai bien peur...

- Rassurez-vous. »

_Ne la contenez pas, il en a de bonnes ! Ce n'est pas lui qui a fait éclater un arbre au lieu de le faire léviter !_ (Cet épisode remontait à sa sixième année d'étude. Elle avait parié avec Cicéron une bouteille de vodka qu'elle pourrait faire léviter le baobab _ dont l'entretien demandait moult sort_ du parc de Dumstrang. Comme elle pensait avoir besoin de toute sa puissance ou presque, elle n'avait même pas cherché à doser.)

« Monsieur ?

- Oui ?

- De qui s'agit-il ?

- Oh ce tableau représente… »

Elle l'interrompit :

« Non, la personne à qui est destiné cet abris… Qui est-ce ?

- Oh, je pensais vous l'avoir dit... Il s'agit de votre père.

- Mon père? Mais ?

- Hé bien, oui : Severus ! Allons ! Ce n'est pas à un vieux lutin que vous apprendrez à faire des tours !

- Pardon monsieur ?

- Ce n'est pas un Mangemort. Enfin si, mais plus maintenant. C'est un espion, car c'est bien pour ça que vous étiez venue me voir n'est-ce pas, pour mener votre petite enquête ?

- Heu... je... »

Elle ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre. Le vieux sorcier avait pris une expression à mi-chemin entre celle d'une vieille grand-mère qui vous fait un sermon, tout en vous montrant qu'elle ne vous en veut pas, et celle d'un gamin très fier de sa bonne blague… C'était on ne peut plus déconcertant. Elle eut apprécié que l'oiseau déploie ses ailes. Ainsi elle aurait pu se cacher derrière. Mieux : elle aurait aimé être une souris, une toute petite souris grise pour courir vite, très vite, se dissimuler dans le trou qu'elle voyait juste là, dans ce coin à gauche.

« Ha oui j'oubliais ! »

La remarque du directeur la fit sursauter. Décidément, elle aurait son compte de sensation forte pour la journée.

« Si jamais je venais à... disparaître, d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'est vous qui recueilleriez les informations à ma place. Et vous les communiqueriez à Minerva McGonagll en les confiant à Fumseck.

-Fumseck ?

- Oui, il semble vous avoir prise en affection.

- Oh ! Votre oiseau. Mais pourquoi ne pas faire passer les informations directement par Fumseck ?

- Comment pourquoi ? Je l'aime beaucoup, je ne voudrais pas qu'on l'abîme ! De plus, si on surprend Severus avec vous, il peut toujours prétendre que vous lui demandiez l'heure. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Préférant ne pas prendre note du fait que sa vie importait apparemment moins à Dumbledore que la bonne santé de son volatil (_avant de tuer un phénix, il faut quand même se lever de bonne heure !_), elle répondit :

- Oui, évidemment. Monsieur ?

- Une autre question mademoiselle ?

- Oui. Comment...

- Comment sais-je pour votre père ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien hier, mon fidèle collaborateur et ami est entré ici, perturbé, ayant, disait-il, besoin de conseils. C'est un fait suffisamment rare de sa part - je veux dire de venir demander conseil, pas d'être perturbé même s'il s'en cache bien, mais là je m'égare - bref, fait suffisamment rare, disais-je, pour que je tende une oreille plus qu'attentive. J'espère d'ailleurs que vous avez meilleur caractère que lui. »

Elle sourit à cette remarque.

« Il revenait d'une visite à son ancien camarade d'école et ami, Lucius Malefoy, que vous même étiez passée voir quelques minutes plus tôt. Lucius a tout raconté à votre sujet : comment il vous a sauvée, emmenée dans cet orphelinat et de quelle manière il a ensuite fait en sorte que vous accomplissiez votre cursus scolaire à Durmstrang… En un mot, il a révélé à Severus que sa fille était vivante ! Sans pour autant lui dire ni comment elle s'appelait ni ce à quoi elle ressemblait. Il devait considérer que c'était à vous de prendre la décision de prendre contact avec vos parents… C'est, je dois l'avouer, assez surprenant de sa part. Je tiens à vous avertir que vous êtes probablement la seule personne au monde à connaître ce côté-ci de Lucius. »

Il reprit après un silence :

« En vous voyant entrer, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était vous. Vous avez exactement le même regard que lui quand vous êtes décidée, la même démarche aussi, quoiqu'un peu plus féminine, mais à peine…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Cela dit, en dehors de cela… Vous devez tenir de votre mère.

- Ma mère ? »

Il ne savait pas. Si ? Était-ce un test ? Oui, il savait. Elle le voyait dans son regard, il voulait savoir ce qu'elle savait, savoir jusqu'où Lucius était allé dans ses révélations. Il était même fort probable qu'il connaissait l'identité de son autre père. Après tout, il devait l'avoir eu comme élève lui aussi. Mais bien sûr, il ne dirait rien de plus que ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Et maintenant, mademoiselle, si j'ai répondu à toutes vos questions et attentes, je dois aller rendre visite à un vieil ami.

- Oh oui, bien sur. J'ai déjà trop abusé de votre temps.

- Non au contraire, vous allez me rendre un grand service. »

Elle sourit vaguement, hocha la tête en guise de salutation. Elle avait posé sa main sur la poignée de la porte quand il lui lança :

« Pensez bien à la cheminée surtout !

- À la cheminée, monsieur ?

- Et bien oui, à la cheminée.

- Heu… oui monsieur. Certainement monsieur. »

Elle sortit. « À la cheminée ? Mais de quoi... ? Ha oui ! La cheminée, évidemment ! Bon, Viktor, mon ami, à l'aide ! »


	5. Grands Travaux

_Ludwig_,

**Chapitre V, Grands Travaux**

Quelques mois plus tard, Zoé se trouvait dans le futur logement de son père. Viktor avait accepté de l'aider. Ils avaient choisi d'aménager le grenier de la maison où Ludwig tenait commerce. Elle-même habitait juste au dessus de sa boutique, ainsi, il paraissait normal qu'elle fasse des travaux. Le grenier était dorénavant habitable, mais aucune protection n'était encore en place. C'était là la tâche à laquelle elle et Viktor s'attelleraient dès le lendemain. Pour l'heure, elle avait passé la journée à nettoyer et à ranger et ne se sentait plus capable que d'une chose avant de dormir : prendre une douche. D'ailleurs, elle sentait le scroutt à pétard. Hélas ! Mille fois hélas ! Elle entendit le pas de Viktor dans l'escalier.

« Dis donc fillette… »

Elle détestait quand il l'appelait ainsi. Elle le fusilla du regard. Il n'en prit nullement ombrage, et pourtant, elle savait qu'il l'avait remarqué.

« On a un problème.

Duquel parles-tu ?

Comme tout l'aménagement est fait…

Tout l'aménagement ? Puisqu'on en parle, tu ne devais pas m'aider à faire le ménage ?

Bon tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire ou bien tu préfères qu'on passe la nuit à se disputer ? »

Elle soupira et lui fit signe, d'un geste las de la main, qu'il pouvait continuer et qu'elle l'écoutait.

« Au sujet du sort anti-transplanage…

Oui, et bien ?

Il faudrait que lui et toi seulement puissiez transplaner ici en cas d'urgence, c'est à dire probablement avec quelqu'un au train, mais il ne faudrait pas que ce sort atteigne la boutique… En fait, ça fait deux problèmes…

S'il n'y en avait que deux ! Enfin concernant le deuxième, on va utiliser des cristaux de cornaline comme balises.

Oh ! Très bien. Pourquoi la cornaline ?

Tu es sûr de vouloir un cours, là, tout de suite ?

Heu…Non.

Viktor regardait la jeune fille. Comme elle paraissait fatiguée !

« Concernant le premier de tes problèmes, j'y ai déjà réfléchi. J'ai même fait des recherches à la bibliothèque de l'école des aurors ! » Elle soupira. « Normalement, il faut que les personnes concernées par la « non-interdiction » soient présentes et se tiennent la main. Comme on utilise des cristaux, ils gardent ces données en mémoire de sorte qu'il n'y a pas besoin qu'elles soient de nouveau présentes lors d'une éventuelle ré-activation, sauf si un cristal a été brisé. »

Elle avait énoncé cela d'une traite, sans enthousiasme, du ton blasé qu'elle employait petite pour réciter ses tables de multiplication.

« Ah ! C'est simple en fait !

Ben voyons ! Dois-je te rappeler que…

Aucun lien entre ton père et ce grenier ne doit pouvoir être fait, je sais ! Mais sauf ton respect, ce n'est pas parce qu'il viendra une fois que ça changera grand-chose. De plus, il y a au moins une personne, et qui plus est un mangemort, qui sera capable de faire le lien, alors…

Lucius ne ferait rien qui nous mette, moi ou mon père, en danger.

Saint Lucius ! Le patron de l'abnégation ! C'est nouveau !

Viktor !

Quoi : Viktor ?

Tais-toi s'il te plait. »

Viktor observa Ludwig. Elle était épuisée, à bout de nerf. Ce n'était pas bon signe pour le lendemain. Et il savait qu'il était allé trop loin en parlant de Lucius, mais bon sang de bois : il avait pourtant raison de se méfier ! D'un autre côté il comprenait que cela ne devait pas être évident pour elle. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple blague cette fois. S'ils rataient leur coup, ce n'étaient pas des heures de retenue ou un renvoi qu'ils risquaient. Il se rappela fugitivement la colère de leur directeur lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'ils avaient, avec leurs camarades de chambrée, détourné sa cheminée pour pouvoir profiter du réseau en passant par celle de leur dortoir sans qu'elle soit enregistrée par le ministère et surtout, sans qu'il en soit au courant… Viktor se demandait encore à quoi ils devaient d'avoir pu finir leurs études. Il regarda Ludwig et une possible réponse lui vint à l'esprit : Lucius ? Quoiqu'il en fût, désormais, c'était peut être la vie d'un homme qui dépendait de la réussite et surtout de la discrétion de leur entreprise. Il trouvait cela à la fois excitant et angoissant. Ludwig, quant à elle, était visiblement terrifiée. Et pour ajouter à son stress, la lune serait bientôt pleine et bien que la jeune fille ne se transformât pas, elle était toujours fatiguée et agressive à cette période. Elle laissa tomber son chiffon. Puis, elle se laissa elle-même tomber. Elle était au bord des larmes et tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, et d'un « Aller, viens là » accompagné d'un bras passé autour de ses épaules, l'invita à pleurer dans ses bras. Elle se laissa alors aller tandis qu'il lui caressait le dos. Le câlin fit son effet, elle finit par cesser de pleurer. Il cessa de lui caresser le dos.

« Dis, tu peux continuer ?

Quoi donc ?

De me caresser le dos. S'il te plait ?

Tu ne veux pas plutôt un chocolat chaud ?

Non.

Je crois que tu devrais prendre un bain puis aller te coucher.

… »

Que vouliez-vous qu'elle répondît à cela ? Que s'il n'était pas venu, elle le serait déjà, couchée ?

« Tu veux que je reste ici cette nuit ?

Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Absolument pas.

Alors, oui, s'il te plait. »

Il resta.

Deux semaines de recherches plus tard, Ludwig trouvait la solution dans un des livres de la réserve de Poudlard. Il était grand temps car elle commençait à en avoir vraiment soupé de transplaner jusqu'à Préaulard puis de monter au château dans un costume de serpentard. Encore heureux que Dumbledore lui avait donné une autorisation écrite ! Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'elle eût à distraire la bibliothécaire ! La solution en fin de compte était simple : un peu de sang versé sur les cristaux, et le tour serait joué ! Dumbledore leur fournirait le sang.

Viktor et elle avaient disposé les cristaux arrosés de sang. Tous les autres sorts de protection étaient déjà en place, mais celui-ci était le plus délicat. Ludwig s'apprêtait à le jeter. Elle leva sa baguette, puis la rabaissa presque aussitôt.

« Je… Je ne…

Tu vas y arriver. Tu as réussi à cacher cet appartement aux yeux de tous. Il est indétectable. On y a conjuré une chimère sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, et c'est grâce à toi, alors…

Je me calme, oui. Bon. J'y vais ! »

Elle releva sa baguette et prononça « Nullavia » en même temps qu'elle effectuait le geste indiqué. Un grand éclair blanc jailli de sa baguette vers le plafond où il sembla être aspiré par le cristal qui s'y trouvait. Puis le cristal émit à son tour des filaments de lumière qui rejoignirent chacun un des autres cristaux qui balisaient l'appartement.

« Et bien tu vois : rien n'a explosé !

Ha ha ! Vas donc dehors que l'on voit si ça fonctionne. »

Il essaya de transplaner, mais ne fit que disparaître pendant une demi-seconde avant de réapparaître sans être allé nulle part.

« Apparemment ça a fonctionné. A mon tour ! »

Le « pop » habituel du transplanage se fit entendre et Ludwig se retrouva à l'étage inférieur, chez elle. Elle rejoignit immédiatement Viktor pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle : le grenier était prêt à jouer son rôle de forteresse.

« Tu es la meilleure ! lui dit-il en écartant une mèche blonde qui tombait devant les yeux de la jeune fille.

Oui enfin… Sans toi…

Chut ! Tu _es_ la meilleure »

Il la serra dans ses bras. Elle savait qu'elle ne le remercierait jamais assez du soutien qu'il lui avait apporté. Le pauvre ! Il ne savait sans doute pas à quel point le simple fait qu'il soit là la réconfortait. Ah ! L'innocence des jeunes hommes ! Elle pourrait sans doute écrire un livre entier la dessus…particulièrement sur celle des champions de quiddicht. Mais Viktor la voyait comme une petite sœur et cela la faisait enrager ! Ce n'était pas d'un grand frère dont elle avait besoin ni dont elle voulait ! Et lui ne se doutait de rien. Elle sentit l'étreinte se desserrer. Il la regarda un instant, puis lui proposa du chocolat chaud, qu'elle accepta après un soupir :

« Ça devient une manie de me gaver au chocolat ! Mais oui, j'avoue que cela me ferait du bien. »

Il sourit à la boutade, et lui embrassa le front avant de se retourner en direction de l'escalier. Elle le retint par le bras avant qu'il ne soit trop loin pour ce faire et se mit face à lui. Elle sonda un instant son regard surpris, puis, soudain, passa ses mains autour de son cou, se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa, fugitivement. Elle avait craint sa réaction mais il lui enserra la taille de ses mains pour l'amener contre lui et l'embrasser à son tour. Une de ses mains remonta bientôt pour tenir la tête de la jeune fille, lui caresser les cheveux et approfondir le baiser.

Le lendemain matin, Ludwig repensait à ce doux moment en dégustant ses tartines quand elle entendit un bruit de chute provenant du grenier. Elle se précipita hors de la pièce, monta les marches quatre à quatre et débarqua dans le studio juste achevé. Elle y découvrit un homme en robes de sorcier noires : son père. Il gisait devant la cheminée. Il semblait essayer de reprendre son souffle. Il gardait les paupières fermées. Après quelques instants, sa respiration devint plus régulière, ses muscles se détendirent. Enfin, il lâcha un profond soupir, comme ceux que l'on pousse avant de s'endormir. Alors, il ouvrit les yeux. Il la vit. Son regard un instant sembla perdu.

« Albus…Albus… »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il parvint à prononcer avant de se mettre à pleurer, puis de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	6. 6 Severus Rogue

_Ludwig_

Chapitre VI : _**Severus Rogue**_.

Depuis l'antique fauteuil placé devant la cheminée monumentale du manoir Malefoy, la voix froide et métallique s'éleva, accusatrice :

« Severus, mon cher Severus, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'as pas laissé le jeune Malefoy s'occuper seul de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ?

- Si je l'avais fait, Dumbledore serait peut-être encore en vie.

- Il est vrai Narcissa que ton fils s'est montré assez décevant en haut de cette tour. Quel dommage ! il avait si bien commencé ! Pourquoi d'ailleurs n'est-il pas là ? Et ton mari ? »

Le ton indiquait clairement qu'il n'avait cure aussi bien du fils que du mari, que seul lui importait l'échec du jeune Malefoy, échec qu'il comptait bien faire payer ! Une femme dont la chevelure blonde était retenue en un chignon parfait, l'air effrayé, fit un pas en avant et, tête baissée répondit :

« Ils... Ils soignent leurs blessures, seigneur.

- Mensonges ! Mensonges que tout cela ! Ils ont eu peur ! Oui peur de ma colère, et à juste titre ! Et puisqu'ils sont trop lâches..._Endoloris_ ! »

Sa victime se tortilla de douleur, hurlant, pleurant, et implorant que le sort cesse. Enfin, quand elle ne fut plus capable d'articuler le moindre mot, Voldemort mit fin à la torture. Narcissa poussa un dernier hurlement, puis quitta la pièce, à quatre pattes car ses membres toujours douloureux ne lui avaient pas permis de se mettre debout. Voldemort s'en désintéressa alors complètement et se retourna vers son premier interlocuteur.

« Bien, maintenant dis-moi Severus, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas ramené le jeune Potter ?

- Il me semblait seigneur que vous vouliez le tuer personnellement.

- Effectivement, le tuer. Mais sa capture peut parfaitement être effectuée par un autre que moi ! »

- Ayant entendu quelques rires parmi l'assistance, celui qui s'était autoproclamé seigneur des ténèbres s'adressa alors à l'ensemble des personnes présentes :

« Bande d'incapables ! C'est d'un gamin de 16 ans dont il s'agit ! Vous n'êtes pas capables de faire face à un gamin ! Mais toi Severus, tu as même empêché deux de mes fidèles serviteurs, un peu moins stupides que les autres, de me ramener Potter. Sans toi, il serait entre mes mains ce soir ! Je suis extrêmement déçu Severus. Et tu sais ce qu'il se passe quand je suis déçu Severus...

- Oui Maître.

- A genoux Severus. Bien. Endoloris ! Endoloris ! »

Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, Ludwig quitta les souvenirs de Severus. Elle fut soulagée de se sentir happée en arrière et de voir s'éloigner ce cauchemar. Quand elle reprit pied dans la réalité, une larme glissa sur sa joue. Son père était toujours là, étendu sur le lit où elle l'avait installé avant de pénétrer son esprit. Elle n'avait étonnamment rencontré quasiment aucune résistance. S'il avait abaissé ses barrières mentales, cela voulait dire soit qu'il lui faisait totalement confiance, soit, hypothèse la plus probable, qu'il se trouvait dans un état d'épuisement mental tel qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement. Cette constatation accrut l'angoisse de Ludwig. Elle se reprit : son père avait besoin de soins, il fallait qu'elle aille chercher des potions dans sa réserve, qu'elle en fabrique d'autres. Elle se releva et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte du studio quand elle entendit Viktor hurler comme un beau diable à l'étage inférieur. Elle descendit les marches à toute volée. Viktor était là, très agité :

« Dumbledore est mort !

- Quoi ? »

Après une seconde d'incrédulité Ludwig se souvint de la première question de Voldemort : « Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'as pas laissé le jeune Malefoy s'occuper seul de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ? » Viktor quant à lui continuait sur sa lancée :

« Et ton père a rejoint les mangemorts, il s'est enfuit avec eux ! S'il vient là, il faudra le tuer ! S'il vient là, je le tue ! Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il vienne maintenant !

- Attends, il est espion, c'est logique qu'il soit parti avec eux : pour continuer...

- Et qu'il ait tué Dumbledore, tu trouves cela logique ?

- Il y a sûrement une explication rationnelle !

- Ha oui ? Et bien mademoiselle rationnelle, je l'attends votre explication !

- Je n'en ai pas. »

Voyant l'air enragé de Viktor, elle continua, espérant le calmer :

« Mais souviens-toi de ce que m'a dit Dumbledore justement : que s'il venait à disparaître, je devais continuer, quoi qu'on me dise ! »

Viktor avait toujours l'air sceptique. Alors qu'elle se croyait à bout d'arguments, Ludwig eut une idée qui réglait tout :

« On verra bien ce que fera le phénix...lâcha Ludwig dans un dernier effort pour calmer son ami.

- Oui. On verra bien. »

Viktor allait détourner le regard et regarder par la fenêtre quand il avisa la tenue de Ludwig : un pyjama. De plus, il se rappela qu'elle venait du grenier quand il était arrivé. Et elle avait les yeux rougis.

« Il est là, c'est ça ? demanda-t il brusquement.

- Oui, il se repose. Visiblement, il a été torturé parce qu'ils n'ont pas ramené Harry Potter à Voldemort.

- C'est lui qui te l'a dit ?

- Non. Je l'ai vu.

- Tu l'as vu ?

- Oui, dans son esprit. J'ai utilisé la legilimencie.

- Et... Tu as percé ses barrières ?

- Il n'en avait plus. Il est épuisé.

- Je vois. Bien, tu le soignes, mais tu fais très attention. Je n'ai pas confiance en lui.

- Bien mon général! » Et Ludwig de faire un salut militaire.

Sentant le reproche latent de cette dernière réponse, Viktor s'excusa du ton péremptoire qu'il avait employé. Il allait prendre Ludwig dans ses bras quand une longue plainte leur parvint de l'étage supérieur. Ils remontèrent tous les deux.

Apparemment, Severus Rogue avait essayé de se lever et sa tentative avait été un échec. Il était sorti des couvertures, ses pieds étaient hors du lit, mais son tronc était affalé de côté sur le matelas et sa tête reposait sur un oreiller. A présent, il serrait les poings et les dents pour retenir les cris de douleur qui devaient lui monter à la gorge. Il repoussa Ludwig quand elle essaya de l'installer plus confortablement. Elle n'insista pas, mais descendit chercher des potions qui calmeraient la douleur du malade et d'autres qui le forceraient à dormir. Viktor resta dans le studio un peu pour veiller sur Severus, et surtout pour le surveiller. Quand elle revint avec ses potions et tenta de lui en faire boire, son père repoussa à nouveau Ludwig :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vos remèdes de bonne femme !

- Vraiment ? »

Et Ludwig appuya sur les côtes de Severus qui grogna sous la douleur.

« Moi je crois qu'au contraire rien ne pourrait faire plus de bien à votre humeur ! »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle le força à boire la potion en la transférant directement dans sa bouche puis en utilisant un sort de déglutissement. Il la regarda du regard chargé de haine et vexé des enfants qui viennent d'être forcés à boire un médicament qui a mauvais goût. Après quelques instants, quand elle sentit que les muscles du malade se détendaient, Ludwig osa lui demander s'il allait mieux. De mauvaise grâce, il admit que oui, puis il demanda à ce qu'on le laisse seul pour qu'il se repose.

« Vous devriez aussi prendre celle-ci » dit Ludwig en posant une potion de cicatrisation sur la table de chevet avant de sortir.

« Une vraie médicomage ! Railla Severus Rogue

- Si je l'étais monsieur, je ne me contenterais pas de potion. »

« Et voilà, trois minutes et il vont se prendre le bec... » nota Viktor qui était de plus en plus hostile au fait que Ludwig héberge le professeur de potion dont Hermione lui avait tant parlé. Et Phumseck qui n'apparaissait pas !

« Si vous l'étiez, mademoiselle, vous ne donneriez pas de la potion _Obductacicatricem_ à un homme qui a visiblement reçu de nombreux et puissant sortilèges de torture. Sa fabrication extrêmement délicate, et le fait que son aspect quand elle est réussie ressemble de très près à celui d'une potion de fluidification rendent son utilisation dangereuse ! Très peu de sorciers sont en mesure de la réussir...

- dont vous et moi.

- ... et ceux qui en vendent ne sont pas tous honnêtes.

- Je vous dis que je n'ai pas acheté cette potion, je l'ai faite moi-même et jamais je n'ai échoué dans sa préparation. Quant à vous monsieur, pour un grand torturé vous avez le verbe bien vif ! Vous feriez bien mieux de dormir !

- Et de me remettre à vos bons soins, je suppose ! »

Ludwig allait répliquer vertement, mais Viktor, conscient que Severus allait s'épuiser dans cette querelle, et connaissant assez bien Ludwig pour savoir qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir le dernier mot, la prit par les épaules et l'exhorta à sortir :

« Laisse. Il est fatigué. Vous vous écharperez quand il ira mieux. Aujourd'hui, ce ne serait pas juste pour lui ».

Ils sortirent tous deux de la pièce. Viktor regarda l'heure, il était onze heure trente, l'heure de commencer à préparer à manger. D'ailleurs, il avait faim. Ludwig le traita d'ogre quand il en fit la remarque, mais elle se mit tout de même à préparer à manger. Ils ne parlèrent pas de Severus, ni même de Voldemort ou de la guerre qui allait sans nul doute prendre une nouvelle ampleur à présent. Ils préférèrent rire de la tentative ratée de sauce au poivre dont Ludwig avait voulu accompagner la viande, et des déboires de Laurel et Hardy. Viktor partit en début de soirée, il voulait aller aux nouvelles. Ludwig monta voir son père. Il dormait quand elle entra dans la pièce, mais se réveilla quand elle prit place au bord du lit. Elle s'excusa de l'avoir réveillé. Il grommela quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas puis se retourna.

« Pourquoi être venu si vous ne me faisiez pas confiance ?

- C'est à Albus Dumbledore que je faisais confiance. Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'enverrait chez une gamine arrogante. Je hais les miss je-sais-tout.

- Une gamine ? Arrogante ? Vous en voulez au monde entier ou seulement aux personnes qui essaient de vous aider ?

- Ni à l'un ni à l'autre, mais je ne supporte pas que l'on se permette de fouiller dans mon esprit, particulièrement quand je n'ai aucun moyen de me protéger.

- Oh ! Vous vous en êtes aperçu alors ?

- Vous pensiez vraiment que je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien ? Ma parole ! mais vous me prenez pour un bleu ! Ou alors, vous ne connaissez rien à l'occlumentie, ce qui me laisse craindre le pire pour ma sécurité. Ne me dites pas qu'Albus souhaitait que je vous aide à palier ce manquement à votre éducation !

- Mon éducation n'a souffert d'aucun manque à ce point de vue, merci ! Qu'est-ce qui vous énerve le plus : que j'ai tenté de lire dans votre esprit ou bien qu'une « gamine arrogante » aie réussi à mettre vos barrières mentales en échec, fût-ce dans ces conditions particulières ?»

Elle était vexée qu'il la repousse ainsi, mais surtout en colère contre elle même, car elle n'arrivait pas à faire taire son mauvais caractère et à ne pas répondre à ses provocations. Elle décida de calmer le jeu.

« J'étais simplement montée voir comment vous alliez.

- eh bien je me porte le mieux possible au vu des circonstances. D'ailleurs je vais rentrer chez moi. Je vous contacterai dès que le besoin s'en fera sentir.

- Vous allez partir ? Maintenant ? Mais vous n'êtes pas en état ! »

La panique gagna Ludwig. Cet homme était complètement inconscient, le simple fait de prendre la cheminée, risquait d'aggraver ses blessures et il ne savait pas ce qu'il trouverait à l'arrivée chez lui. Mangemort ou amis de Dumbledore, le résultat serait le même !

"Je vous en prie, n'allez pas me jouer un mélodrame, grâce à votre mixture je tiens à présent sur mes deux jambes, j'arriverai bien à emprunter le réseau de cheminette ! Je l'ai déjà fait dans des états pires que celui-ci, vous vous rappelez ? »

En disant cela, il s'était levé, avait saisi de la poudre sur le manteau de la cheminée, et s'était avancé dans l'âtre.

« La Tanière »

Quand son père eut disparu derrière les flammes vertes, Ludwig encore abasourdie de leur échange, mit quelques temps avant de prendre la décision de le suivre. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !


	7. Minerva

**Ludwig**

Chapitre VII : Minerva.

Ludwig sentit une légère résistance à l'arrivée, mais ne s'en formalisa pas et atterri tout en souplesse sur le dallage d'une petite cuisine. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre car la nuit commençait à tomber et la lumière était éteinte. Son père était assis sur une chaise où il s'était visiblement laissé tombé en arrivant. A présent, il se tenait la tête dans les mains, les coudes reposants sur la table de bois brut. Il lui tournait le dos et ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée. Ses épaules sursautaient à un rythme irrégulier, et elle comprit qu'il pleurait. Décontenancée, elle hésita à repartir. Elle n'avait pas sa place ici. Mais personne d'autre ne l'avait. Elle écouta les bruits de la maison, à la recherche d'une respiration indiquant la présence d'un chat, d'un rat ou d'un oiseau, rien de semblable ne lui parvint. Cet homme était seul. Il faisait vraiment peine à voir. Elle fit un pas en avant dans le but de poser une main sur son épaule, mais il l'entendit. Il se leva d'un mouvement brusque et gronda :

« Sortez d'ici ! »

Ses yeux encore rougis transpiraient la colère. Il n'était pas homme à se faire surprendre dans un moment de faiblesse, et Ludwig venait de le faire deux fois en moins de 24 heures. Droit comme un i, malgré ses blessures et (elle remarquait à présent) sa maigreur, il donnait l'impression de pouvoir balayer la pièce et la maison d'un simple claquement de doigt. Ludwig ne bougea cependant pas d'un iota. Elle le fixa en tâchant de montrer toute sa détermination à l'aider. Comme il ne la lâchait pas du regard non plus, plongeant son regard dans le sien, elle comprit qu'il tentait d'user de la légilimencie. Elle faillit le laisser passer pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle lui faisait confiance, puis compris qu'il ne doutait pas un instant de ses bonnes intentions, il cherchait seulement à tester ses capacités magiques. Il jaugeait son allié, il lui faisait passer un entretien d'embauche. Il ne lui accordait vraiment pas le moindre crédit : cela la mit hors d'elle-même !

« Non mais quel... ! »

Elle fut interrompue par le bruit caractéristique d'un transplannage. Une femme âgée, que Ludwig se souvint avoir vu à Poudlard se tenait à présent de l'autre côté de la petite table, les menaçant de sa baguette. Ils avaient également sorti les leurs en un mouvement magnifique de synchronicité au moment où ils avaient entendu le « pop », mais à cet instant, aucun des protagonistes ne se préoccupait de la poésie des gestes.

La nouvelle venue entama le geste de l'avada, mais Severus fut plus rapide et la désarma. Alors que la baguette de son adversaire se calait tranquillement dans sa main, il vit que la jeune fille avait attrapé sa collègue par le col de la robe et la maintenait contre le mur, sa baguette faisant pression sur le cou de la respectable directrice de la maison de Gryffondor. Il eut à peine le temps de penser que la jeune fille ne connaissait vraiment pas cette chère Minerva que cette dernière avait griffé la donzelle au visage, l'avait attrapée par le cou et projetée contre le mur dans un mouvement de rotation à faire pâlir une danseuse classique. La très vénérable dame avait cependant commis une erreur, car elle tournait à présent le dos à Severus. Saisissant l'occasion, il lui lança un sort pour l'immobiliser.

« C'était finalement le jeune Sirius qui avait raison Severus, vous n'êtes qu'un immonde... »

Avant de se faire insulter par cette femme qu'il respectait tant, le professeur de potion lui avait lancé un sort d'amuïssement et il l'installait à présent sur une chaise. Ludwig, remise de la surprise que lui avait causée l'agilité de cette vieille femme observait à présent la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Son père semblait hésiter sur la marche à suivre. Elle se souvenait maintenant que cette femme était la directrice adjointe de Poudlard, une fidèle amie de Dumbledore. Il était par conséquent hors de question de lui faire le moindre mal, en revanche, nul doute qu'elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde à les envoyer à Azkaban, ou à les tuer si nécessaire, et si le défunt directeur ne l'avait pas mise dans la confidence alors il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle croie l'histoire de Severus. D'ailleurs qu'elle était-elle cette histoire ? Ludwig n'en savait toujours rien.

« Minerva, commença -t-il alors que les yeux de son auditrice jetaient des éclairs, je vous en prie croyez-moi car je ne sais pas de combien de temps je dispose pour vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Je pensais d'ailleurs que le professeur Dumbledore vous aurait mise au courant... Il a du juger que moins de monde serait dans la confidence et plus cela serait sûr pour tout le monde... »

Il s'était éloigné de sa collègue tout en discutant, et lui avait même tourné le dos. Le regard de Severus se perdait à présent dans le vide. Pourquoi le vieux mentor n'avait-il pas prévenu sa plus vieille amie ? Si elle mettait son grain de sel, il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne pourrait pas rester à Poudlard et cela compliquerait sérieusement l'avancée du plan. Ou bien c'est elle qui serait évincée de Poudlard, et c'est la protection des autres enfants qui en pâtirait, car il était inutile de se leurrer : il ne pourrait pas à la fois avoir un œil sur Potter et un autre sur les élèves. La vieille dame trépignait à présent, le sort qui la liait ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il soupira. Comment ce vieux barbu s'y serait-il pris pour convaincre la vieille chouette ? Il lui fit face à nouveau et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, une main sur son épaule et l'autre sur son genou. Il fixa son regard au sien.

« Minerva, Albus Dumbledore avait un plan... sa mort en faisait partie. »Il déglutit. « Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, mais je vous en supplie faites moi confiance. Si nous voulons défaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous devons marcher la main dans la main. Seulement, personne d'autre ne doit savoir. Pour les membres de l'ordre, je dois être un traître. Ma position auprès de Voldemort est plus forte que jamais, mais sa paranoïa atteint les sommets de la démence : s'il sent le doute chez un seul proche de Dumbledore, la mort du directeur n'aura servi à rien. »

On entendit alors une déflagration accompagné d'un cri paniqué dans la cuisine. La déflagration venait de Phumsec apparaissant dans un nuage de flammes et le cri venait de Ludwig face à qui il était apparu et sur l'épaule de qui il s'installait à présent comme une poule sur son œuf. Remise de sa surprise, elle se tourna vers Minerva :

« Je suppose qu'à présent vous allez nous faire confiance ».

La vieille dame hocha la tête, et se leva. Le sort de lien avait cessé. Phumsec jeta un regard interrogatif vers le salon puis parti comme il était venu, brûlant au passage l'épaule de Ludwig. La blessure était superficielle, mais elle lui fit un mal de chien et elle hurla. Tout s'enchaîna très vite : la porte de la cuisine fut ouverte d'un coup sec et trois hommes firent irruption dans la pièce, la baguette levée. Ludwig vit son père partir à la renverse, atteint par un sort qu'elle ne put identifier puis sombra à son tour dans l'inconscience.

Quand elle reprit conscience, elle eut la surprise d'être confortablement installée dans un lit. Son épaule était bandée et elle reconnu l'odeur du baume anti-brûlure. La chambre où elle se trouvait était sombre, et elle sentait le renfermé. Ludwig se leva et chercha sa baguette des yeux. Elle la trouva sur la table de chevet. Apparemment, la personne qui l'avait installée là lui faisait confiance. Bien, donc elle n'était pas prisonnière. Elle prit sa baguette et se dirigea vers la porte, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre.

« Ha vous êtes levée. Bien, le dîner est servi : si vous voulez bien vous joindre à nous, vous êtes la bienvenue »

La petite femme rousse qui se tenait devant elle ne pouvait être que la mère des jumeaux Weasley. Cette constatation amena Ludwig à deux conclusions. Premièrement, ce n'était pas une invitation, mais un ordre du genre que donne un médecin à un malade récalcitrant « Prenez-vos médicaments ! », et deuxièmement, elle se trouvait chez des amis de Dumbledore... Donc Minerva avait du parler du plan de Dumbledore et réussir à convaincre ces gens de la fidélité de son père.

« Vous êtes la maman de Fred et Georges, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce vous qui m'avez bandé l'épaule ?

- Non c'est Pom-Pom qui vous a soignée. Comment peut-on faire subir ça à une si jeune personne ! Il faut vraiment être un monstre ! Enfin, apparemment mon Arthur et les deux idiots qui lui servent d'acolytes sont arrivés juste à temps. Mais comment connaissez-vous mes fils ?

-Oh ? C'est une longue histoire. »

Evidemment, comment cette femme pourrait-elle faire le lien entre la jeune femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui et le jeune garçon de Durmstrang qui avait aidé ses fils à jouer un de leur plus beaux tour au concierge de Poudlard pendant le tournoi de la Coupe-de-Feu ? Mais pourquoi avait-elle parlé de monstre ?

« Et, Monsieur Snape ? Où est-il ?

- Pour le moment à la cave.

- A la cave ?

- Oui. Comme nous ne pouvons pas avoir confiance en le ministère, nous le garderons là.

- Je vois. »

En réalité, Ludwig ne comprenait rien du tout. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Minerva et que la vieille lui explique ce qu'elle avait manigancé. Justement, elle arrivait en sens inverse.

« Ha Molly, je vois que vous avez trouvé notre invitée réveillée. Je montais justement voir ce qu'il en était. Puis s'adressant à Ludwig elle ajouta : comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Heu, bien bien. Merci.

- Tant mieux. Vous nous direz plus tard ce que vous voulait ce traître. Allons nous restaurer »

Ludwig comprit : Minerva avait fait croire que Severus était en train de la torturer au moment où les trois hommes étaient intervenus. Ainsi, elle pourrait faire la liaison entre son père et Minerva. Restait un problème : le papounet était à la cave.


End file.
